Apologies
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: When Percival apologizes to Merlin after the incident with Lamia, they find a better way to use the armory than just polishing armor. Graphic Slash. Set after 4x08. One-shot.


**Title:** Apologies  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Percival  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Graphic Sex, Slash, Some Language  
**Note: **There is just not enough Merlin/Percival stories out there, so I decided to write my own. Hopefully this will inspire more people to write this pairing. Hope you enjoy!

XXX

Merlin was polishing Arthur's armor slowly. He was in no particular rush to get back to the prince's side, lest he decided to assign an even worse chore to him, such as mucking out the stables. Merlin really hated that. He heard footsteps approaching from behind and glanced casually to see who it was. His eyes were met with the form of Percival. Merlin gave a quick nod of acknowledgement and a small smile before returning to the task at hand.

They hadn't spoken the entire ride back to Camelot after the knights recovered from Lamia's affliction. In fact, Merlin hadn't spoken to any of the other knights. Merlin soon noticed that Percival was not leaving. He stood silent and awkward next to Merlin, as if he was waiting for the other boy to speak first. Merlin stopped polishing the shield and looked at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Percival gave an uncomfortable smile. "No, I just, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when Lamia was around…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault…" He knew that the knights weren't themselves because of Lamia, but their words and actions still stung a little. They had acted like he was just a manservant to them, and not their friend, and Merlin had to admit that hurt. Percival obviously felt bad though, and Merlin didn't want to add to his guilt when it really wasn't his fault in the first place. Percival shook his head roughly though.

"No, it's not okay. I was terrible to you. I told you to shut your mouth or I'd shut it for you. I threatened you… She was inside my head. I can't explain it. It was like I was living in a fog or something, and all I could think about was her. I just wanted to protect her and take care of her. I felt like I had a connection with her; some sort of strange and strong bond. It was all so surreal. Even the memories seem like just a dream - no, more like a nightmare. I'm so sorry." He looked shamefully to the ground. It was obvious that he felt terrible, and Merlin finally began to feel what his head had been telling him all along. He placed a hand on Percival's shoulders and spoke softly. "It's really okay. I know that you were under her control. You didn't mean anything you did or said. I forgive you."

Percival saw sincerity in the younger boy's eyes, and he let a small smile form on his face. "Thank you, Merlin. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll selfishly accept it. You're so kind and understanding." He paused for a moment as if considering his next words. "Arthur's a lucky guy."

Merlin laughed lightly. "Yea, he does have a pretty great manservant," he said jokingly. Percival laughed lightly and shook his head. "Yea, he does, but I don't mean that." His voice was quiet and he cast his eyes away from the smaller boy. Merlin looked at him with confusion. "Then what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Merlin. I've seen the looks you share and the subtle touches. I know you two are together." Merlin's mouth fell open in shock. "What? We are not!" How could Percival think that? He and Arthur were just friends. Did they spend a lot of time together? Of course, but that was only because Merlin was his manservant. However, Percival was not convinced. "Look, it's okay, Merlin. I won't tell anyone."

Merlin stood in a stunned silence. There was nothing to tell! Why didn't Percival believe him? He shook his head. "Percival, listen to me. Arthur and I are not together." He spoke loudly and clearly to get his point across. Percival finally lifted his gaze to look at Merlin and saw nothing but honesty written on his face. "Really? I just assumed, I mean, you two seem so close." He felt embarrassed. He was so sure that they were together. Hell, most of the knights were sure that they were together. Merlin sighed in exasperation. "Yea, as friends. Nothing more. Trust me."

The taller man nodded. "Okay. Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." He felt awkward and unsure of what to do, so he turned around to walk away. He didn't get far though, because a thought suddenly occurred to the young warlock. "Hang on a minute. Why would Arthur be lucky to have me if you thought we were together?" For the first time ever, Merlin saw Percival blush. It was so light that he wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't paying attention, but it was there. Percival rubbed his neck nervously. He was hoping Merlin wouldn't pick up on that, especially now that he knew the manservant was not in fact dating the prince.

"It's just that you're such a great guy. You're loyal, and kind, and funny. I just meant that anyone would be lucky to date you…" He trailed off, purposely avoiding eye contact with the smaller boy. He tried to sound calm and indifferent, but Merlin could hear the slight shakiness in his voice. He grinned. "Really? Even you?" Percival laughed nervously. "Yea, I guess so…" He looked desperately at the door, wishing that he could just disappear. He should have never opened his big mouth. Merlin's grin grew even wider as he stepped towards the knight. He placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips and Percival's head snapped up to look at him. Merlin was wearing his typical goofy grin and Percival smiled in response.

With his confidence now restored, he wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him close, once again connecting their lips. Merlin's soft lips were a drastic difference from his own chapped ones. He slipped his tongue expertly into the manservant's mouth and grinded his hips against Merlin's. The warlock's penis jumped in response through the fabric of his pants. He pulled Percival closer as he grinded back against the knight, whose own penis began hardening. Percival skillfully lifted Merlin's shirt over his head and moved his mouth to the boy's neck. He bit down hard and Merlin yelped in response. The sound only made him want more. He licked the wound and nibbled the nape of his neck as Merlin tilted his head back.

When he moved his mouth to kiss down Merlin's chest, the other boy shivered and pushed him away, quickly pulling his shirt off. He then proceeded to pull Percival's pants down and the knight was happily surprised by how aggressive the manservant was. Once their pants and underwear had been removed, Percival stepped back to drink in the sight in front of him. Merlin felt uncomfortable under the gaze and blushed, moving closer to the knight to distract him. He licked and nibbled Percival's ear, whose body shivered in response. This was enough to pull Percival out of his mesmerized state, and he pushed everything off the table behind them and turned Merlin around, bending him over.

He shoved himself inside the smaller boy and Merlin hissed in pain. Percival stopped at the sound and began to pull out, but Merlin reached behind him and grabbed his hips. "Don't stop." Percival didn't need any more convincing as he thrust once again into the tight hole. Merlin gritted his teeth through the pain. He wasn't going to stop now. He wanted this; he wanted Percival. The next thrust hit a spot inside Merlin that left him seeing stars. He gasped in response and rocked his hips against the man behind him instinctively. Percival growled and began to thrust faster. It felt too good to slow down as Merlin rocked against his member.

The pain was mixed with pleasure as Percival kept hitting that same spot inside him, and Merlin bit his lip to stifle the moans from leaving his mouth. His body was shaking and Percival couldn't last much longer. He grabbed Merlin's dick and began to jack him off. Merlin felt his body tense as the cum squirted from his penis and his hole tightened around Percival's member, causing the other to groan in completion, filling Merlin with his seed.

The two stayed in that position for several minutes, sweating and trying to catch their breath. Finally, Percival pulled out and turned Merlin around to face him. He wrapped his arms around the manservant again and they both grinned in satisfaction. Merlin placed his head on Percival's chest and the taller knight held him close. They were silent for another minute before Merlin spoke. "That is the best apology I've ever gotten."

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please review! It makes my day.


End file.
